


Laments and Joys

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude YolandaFF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional





	1. Laments

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Orford Umbridge sat at the Muggle bar, brooding about his job and his station in life. He was a maintenance worker at the Ministry of Magic – it was the best job he could get despite his Pureblood status. His NEWT and OWL scores did not afford him a better-paying position.

He scowled as he thought of the more talented and educated Muggleborns that worked at the Ministry. He knew that after the Grindelwald war, there had been a push to end the Pureblood hiring preferences at the Ministry. No one wanted to appear to support the policies and positions that the Dark wizard had been so in favor of.

He barely noticed that someone had sat down next to him. Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice. "You have a light?" He looked over and saw a younger woman sitting at the bar, holding an unlit cigarette.

"Pardon?" he asked.

The younger woman smiled coyly and said, "I was asking if you had a cigarette lighter, or possibly a match." She waved her cigarette.

"Oh. Right." He fished around in his pockets. He happened to carry matches just for this instance. Although he was a pureblood and held Muggles in contempt, he also knew that there were many Muggle women looking for a man. The war had depleted the supply, and he was perfectly willing to bed one for his own pleasure. He found his box and pulled it out. He struck one of the matches and held it to the woman's cigarette. "There you go, luv."

The woman nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. I'm Ellen. Ellen Cracknell. What's your name?"

"Orford Umbridge, at your service."

Over the next couple of months, Orford became much more involved with Ellen Cracknell. He knew he had no chance with one of the "better" purebloods, and so he resigned himself to marrying a Muggle in order to continue his line.

Within a year of being married, his first child was born. Dolores was named after her paternal grandmother. And within another year, Ellen was pregnant again. Orford was hoping for a son this time.

* * *

Orford once again sat within the Muggle pub that he always went to when he was feeling morose. Once again, he had been passed over for promotion and once again a muggleborn had gotten the job. He was a pureblood. He had a right to see advancement before such filth. As he drank more and more, his hatred went up and up.

Finally, it was closing time and he left. He thought about how he had been prevented from the better paying job. He had been forced to marry filth. He had very dark thoughts as he made his way out.

As he walked down the street toward a secluded spot nearby which he often used to apparate from, he saw two Muggle men walking along. They were singing in off-key tones and generally having a good time. He sneered as he looked at them. Muggle filth shouldn't be enjoying themselves. Muggle filth should cower before real men.

He took out his wand and cast a tripping jinx. One of the singing men fell down. His mate laughed at him. The downed filth also laughed, thinking it was his being in his cups that caused it. Orford sneered. The filth went right on enjoying himself. He would have to do something more obvious.

He thought about a spell he had heard about a while ago. It had been made illegal due to some half-blood or mudblood fools, he was certain. But he was a pureblood – and he had a right to do as he pleased. Mustering up his hatred, he cast his wand forward and called out, "Crucio!"

Several things happened quite quickly. The Muggle man he had cast the spell on (the one still standing) cried out in pain and fell down. His laughing mate looked on in suprise. And just as suddenly, the man stopped screaming as Orford Umbridge, Pureblood and Ministry worker, dropped due to a stunning spell from behind.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, wondered why he had appeared on some random Muggle street, in what appeared to be Jolly Old England. And from the appearance of the cars and other factors, it wasn't his time. Probably post-WWII considering the cars he saw on the road.

He decided he would sit back on a nearby bench and watch.

Soon, he saw the pub nearby emptying onto the street. He watched as a few got into cars – none looked particularly smashed. He then saw the smashed ones exiting and begin walking down the street – if that could be called walking. Two particular ones seemed to be more inclined to pass to and fro down the street than to make their way wherever they were going.

He then saw another one come out. This one looked particularly broody. He watched as the man made his way down the street. The man saw the two men who were laughing and talking loudly, smashed out of their minds.

The man discretely took out a wand and sent a spell. At this point, Harry stood up. Because the spell sent was so mild, Harry wasn't too worried. He had decided to intervene – but hopefully in such a way that didn't call attention from the Muggles.

That all changed when the next spell was sent. As soon as Harry heard "Crucio" his wand almost appeared in his hand and he was sending a stupify within an instant. The cruciatus curse had lasted only a split moment.

The drunk man who had just fallen was helped up by his mate. Both looked around and saw another man being helped up. Both decided that the man on the ground was also drunk and, feeling spooked (and one was feeling inexplicably jittery) they decided to moved off quickly. Harry just let them go. He then cast notice-me-not charms and waited.

He sighed when, after a few minutes, no one appeared. He had been hoping that the obliviators at least would have arrived. This meant it would take a bit of effort. He cast an incarcerous hex and then did a point-me spell. Knowing what direction the Ministry was and seeing what roads he was on, he cast his Patronus and, using it, sent a message requesting an Auror.

Within ten minutes, two Aurors appeared with a crack of apparition. Both looked around and Harry dropped the notice-me-not charm. Suddenly the Aurors' wands were pointing in his direction.

He rolled his eyes as he put away his wand. "This man cast a Crucio at a Muggle. I stopped him."

The Aurors came over and started asking questions. He explained why he hadn't stopped the Muggles. The Aurors agreed that it was likely for the best. One of the Aurors cast a portkey charm and Harry agreed to come with them to the DMLE office.

He knew it would be a long night.

* * *

Harry spent a good couple of hours at the Ministry being interviewed and dealing with the DMLE. When he gave his name as Harry Potter and a relative of the Potter family, the Auror interviewing him had only looked at him and the agreed that he looked like a Potter. Umbridge's wand was checked and, indeed, the last spell cast was a Crucio. It was a cut and dried case. Harry, with some curiosity, asked how the man's family would be notified. The Auror explained that they had already woke the man up and interviewed him. He was a Ministry worker who was dissatisfied and a closet supremacist. They were preparing to notify the man's Muggle wife.

Harry thought about it. "What will the man's family do?"

The Auror shrugged. "Not our problem. His actions will see him in Azkaban. He should have thought about his family before he acted. If necessary, we'll just obliviate the wife and the kids will just get notified like any other muggleborn does."

Harry was appalled. "May I accompany you to notify the wife? I'd like to see what I can do – she shouldn't be penalized because her husband was an arse."

The Auror shrugged again. "No skin off of my back."

The Auror, his partner, and Harry made their way to the Ministry's apparition points. One Auror asked on the way, "You know where we're going? You licensed to apparate?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, I was licensed when I was eighteen. I'm more than able to use coordinates."

The Aurors nodded. Harry entered the first point. The Aurors continued along. Instead of apparition, Harry used his own skills and arrived in a flash of blue light.

Within thirty seconds, two cracks were heard and Harry nodded at the two newly arrived Aurors. One looked at him and said, "How'd you do that? We didn't hear you apparate on the other side and you're already here, which means you left before us."

Harry shrugged. "I've always been very quiet." He glanced around. "No muggles in sight."

The two Aurors looked around and nodded. The group made their way up to the Umbridge home and knocked on the door.

The notification produced many tears and much worry on the part of Ellen Umbridge nee Cracknell. She related how her husband had been becoming more distant and disagreeable recently. She didn't fault the Aurors for arresting him – it likely saved her from having the man take it out on her. With her being pregnant, her child would have also suffered.

Harry considered plans. "Mrs. Umbridge?" Harry asked.

The teary-eyed woman looked at him. "Yes?"

"My family is fairly prominent in the Wizarding world. Would you be offended if I spoke to them on your behalf to see what they might be able to do for you? See if they could help you get a job or some such?"

The woman considered the man who had arrived with the magical bobbies. "Why? Why would you do this?"

Harry was solemn as he answered, "Because I don't think that a man's family should pay for his mistakes. I'd like to see your children raised in such a way that they will be a credit to you and not bitter due to someone else's bad choices. It's obvious that you're not of the same mind as your husband apparently is. Growing up in a non-magical home, I know how hard it was to learn everything and I'd like to see your children not disenfranchised. In the final analysis though, it's because I think it's the right thing to do. I won't make promises, but I think something can be done."

Ellen Umbridge looked at him and said, "Thank you. You're a good soul." Harry nodded in reply. The Aurors, who had watched all of this in apparent indifference, were the first to leave after ensuring that the woman knew she couldn't violate the Statute of Secrecy. Harry then left, telling her that he'd be contacting her as soon as he knew if any help was possible.

Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He had some work to do.

* * *

Charlus Potter was sitting morosely in his office. His wife, Dorea, had just again returned from St. Mungo's. Once again they had no clue as to why she seemed unable to get pregnant. The couple had been trying for several years to get an heir for the Potter family. Although he and his wife were only thirty years old, the Potter family was such a magnet for trouble that the family histories recommended creating an heir as soon as possible.

Charlus was only a bit startled when a pop was heard. He looked over and saw a new presence. "Yes, Jolly?"

The small creature now in his office replied, "Master Charlus! A Goblin-owl is in owlery with message for Master. The owl would not give message to Jolly."

Charlus stood and said, "Thank you, Jolly. Please ensure my wife has chamomile tea." Dorea always felt better after chamomile tea when she had bad news.

The house elf nodded vigorously. "Yes, Master Charlus!" The elf popped out. Charlus smiled as he thought of Jolly

The elf was a long-time resident of the Potter family home. His wife, Dorea, had immediately taken the elf's education in hand and worked to improve his English. Whatever else might be said about some families (and his wife's family was not particularly considered "Light" regardless of Dorea's tolerance), the Black family had well-educated elves.

Charlus entered the owlery and saw the owl that was reported. "Hello," Charlus said to the owl.

The owl stopped drinking from the water dish and looked at him. After a moment of watching him, the unfamiliar owl down over to the roost placed in the middle of the room. The owl stuck out its leg.

Charlus carefully removed the message and said, "Thank you." The owl hooted and then flew off.

Charlus walked back to the office and sat at his desk once again. He carefully broke the seal on the packet and pulled out its contents. He was very soon surprised.

_Charlus Potter, Head of Clan Potter_

_Mr Potter;_

_As the manager of the Potter family accounts, it has fallen to me to inform you that a man has arrived at Gringotts claiming to be a Potter by blood. According to our policies, he has been tested and his claim validated._

_As Potter Account Manager, I offered to set up a personal vault as delineated in the Potter-Gringotts contract as originally set forth A.D.14 October 837, Revised 16 June 1215._

_However, Mr. Harry Potter, as he has proven himself to be, declined and requested 100 Galleons from the family vault and assistance in contacting the Head of Potter._

_As the Potter family Contract allows withdrawals by family members up to a maximum of 250 G or per month or 1 percent of the vault's contents per annum (whichever is lesser) without the prior approval of the Head of the family, Gringotts has disbursed the 100 Galleons._

_Mr. Harry Potter has a well-respected reputation within the Nation and therefore we have acquiesced to his request (pending the 2 Galleon fee for such assistance being paid, which Mr. Harry Potter has done)._

Charlus was both amused and intrigued. How this random Potter had a good reputation and be unknown was the source of his intrigue. The fact that Gringotts did nothing for free no matter how much they respected you was the source of his amusement.

_Enclosed you will find the message Mr. Harry Potter requested we forward._

_Yours in business,_

_Slipknife, Potter Accounts Manager, Gringotts_

Charlus' interest was piqued. He moved the top letter over and began reading the second letter. It was curious because it had a blocky look, typical of many muggleborn wizards who didn't practice with quills as children or weren't tutored by family.

_Mr. Charles Potter, Potter Family Paterfamilias_

_Pater Charlus,_

_First, I will introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter, member of the Potter Family of Great Britain. As to my exact relationship with you and your wife, I will inform you upon our first formal meeting._

_As reported by Gringotts (as I have requested that they do so), I have withdrawn 100 Galleons from the family vault as per the Gringotts agreement that our family operates under._

_The majority of this sum will be used almost immediately to provide succor to innocents, disenfranchised by the nefarious actions of one of their family members. My conscience would not allow me to leave innocents to suffer because of the actions of those not so innocent. I would like to meet with you to ensure that my actions benefit the Potter family now and into the future._

Charlus smiled. Whoever this Harry Potter was, he seemed to hold the Potter family values to heart. The Potter family had a history of using their accumulated wealth both charitably and to plan far beyond the moment, beyond current political necessities. His family was very good at it too.

_And so, as a member of the Potter family, I hereby request a meeting with the Potter Paterfamilias, and his wife, as regards the future. I may be found at the Leaky Cauldron, as I have taken a room there (Room 207). Should you agree to meet, I also beg that you disregard the non-formal attire that I traditionally present. Circumstances dictate my dress._

_I await your reply._

_Humbly, I am your servant,_

_Harry Potter, Scion of Potter, Scion of Peverell, Scion of Gryffindor_

Charlus sat back and considered the letter. It was remarkably odd in a number of respects. The writer was aware of a number of Potter family secrets. None of these secrets was particularly odd for those raised properly as Potters – but they were unknown outside of the family.

This Potter seemed aware that the Potter family had a different contract than most families in Great Britain. While many contracts were revised almost totally or replaced after the Magna Carta was signed by King John or after the introduction of the Statute of Secrecy, the Potter family's contract was almost entirely the same as the original with only minor variations. The Potter family had always been even-handed with those they did business with and the Gringotts contract reflected that.

It was also NOT general knowledge that the Potter Family was descended from both Gryffindor and Peverell. That had been hidden for a number of very political reasons. Once again: Not entirely unknown – but not advertised.

He stood to go see his wife.

* * *

Dorea Potter nee Black was within her sitting room. The disappointing news from St. Mungo's had depressed her and she had retreated to spend some time alone, as was her habit. She loved her husband dearly and always appreciated when he was comforting, but when she was upset, she needed time alone.

She sipped the chamomile tea that Jolly had brought. She knew that Charlus had sent it, even though the elf had not said so. Her husband knew her so well.

She was just getting to the point that she was less sad. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She smiled slightly as she called out, "Come in."

The door opened and her husband of eight years came in, somewhat hesitantly. She smiled. Charlus was so proper about not entering her private space without definitive permission.

"How are you doing, Luv?" Charlus asked.

She reached out her hand and pulled him down next to her. "I'm doing better. How are you?"

Charlus smiled at her. "I'm okay."

She reached up and caressed his face. "I'm glad."

"I've gotten an odd letter," Charlus said.

Dorea's face took on a look of curiosity. "Oh? From whom?" Charlus pulled the letters from his robe and handed it over.

Dorea read them over. It a way, it was almost a relief: There was another Potter. If she failed to provide an heir, the Potter family wouldn't die. She was also a bit sad: Some other woman might be able to do something she failed at and ensure the Potter family lived.

She did note that the request included her. That was decidedly odd: Most purebloods who requested meeting the Paterfamilias would not include such a request. That it was included was decidedly out of the ordinary.

She handed the two letters back. "Well, if he's family, we should invite him here. He has as much a right to come here as any other Potter. Write him immediately."

Charlus nodded.

* * *

Harry Potter was fairly cheerful as he walked in the Leaky Cauldron. He had just returned from visiting Ellen Umbridge and her daughter.

Mrs. Umbridge had been very appreciative that he had arrived with the promised aid. She was a housewife and was totally dependant on her husband's income – and there would be no more.

The 450 pounds he had delivered meant that she would have the resources to rearrange her life immediately. If Harry was unable to secure her a better circumstance, she could at least use the funds to arrange care for her child while she worked to find a job. Luckily the small house she lived in was paid for and not under a mortgage. Food was not that expensive if one properly shopped. 450 pounds would last a decent amount of time.

Her biggest worry was that she was in the early stages of a second pregnancy. She would have to ensure that there were funds available when she would be unable to work.

Harry had met the very young Dolores Umbridge. He was reminded, in that moment, that babies are a blank canvas. He could just imagine how having a closet supremacist as a father might change the happy baby he encountered into the vile caricature he himself had encountered as a teenager.

Harry resolved that he would do whatever he could to avoid that.

Harry sat at one of the tables and motioned to very-much-younger Tom. Tom had immediately recognized the passphrase when he had shown up the night before and Harry had been given a room.

After visiting Gringotts, Harry had tried to pay for his room – Tom had adamantly refused to accept. Harry had finally acquiesced.

Tom came over to the table. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Tom was very particular about proper addresses. "Refreshment or a late lunch?"

Harry smiled. "I was fed by the family I visited. How about just a butterbeer? And possibly a Daily Prophet if you have one laying about?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah. I'm done with mine, you can have it. Oh. I also have a letter for you."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Tom."

Tom soon returned with the butterbeer, the Prophet, and the letter.

Harry carefully read the letter he had received back.

_Harry Potter, Scion of Potter_

_It was a surprise to find that I have a family member I did not know about but I was happy to learn of you from your missive just received._

_As Paterfamilias Potter, I was quite satisfied with your explanation for the withdrawal of funds from the family account. Innocents should be protected when possible and such a use of funds demonstrates that your values reflect those of our family._

_As to your request for a meeting, I and my lovely wife, Dorea, shall receive you at 11:00 AM on 15 May if that is acceptable. We shall have Sunday brunch at that time and this letter is an invitation for that event. Should that time be inconvenient, please respond with a possible alternate._

_I look forward to meeting with a newly-found Potter Scion, as does my wife._

_Best Regards,_

_Charlus Potter, Paterfamilias Potter_

_P.S. Please note that I do not reject the other portions of your styling by not including them. Some information is closely held within our family and my leaving them off is a reflection of that family policy._

Harry nodded. He could imagine that the Peverell and Gryffindor names would incite attention from certain quarters and he could see why that might be avoided.

Harry was quite looking forward to the meeting.


	2. Joys

Charlus Potter stood before the fire in the entrance area of Potter Manor. It was 10:55. He was waiting for the visit from an unknown family member.

Beside him stood Dorea Potter nee Black. She looked very regal, despite the fact that she wasn't dressed in her most formal wear. Their visitor had told them that he would dress informally and so the couple had followed suit.

At 10:56, the flame within the fireplace turned green. Shortly thereafter a figure appeared out of the fire – and promptly fell down. The couple was amused as they heard the snatches of complaints from the man as he collected himself and stood up.

"… buggering floo … I can apparate silently … fly like the wind … finally learned to land properly with a portkey … the floo still lands me on arse over head every buggering …" It was at that moment that their visitor saw the two figures waiting for him. The man actually blushed.

Dorea looked at her husband and said, "He's a Potter alright. If the hair and build didn't give it away, his entrance using the floo would be a big clue."

Charlus' smile showed some small affectionate irritation for his wife's comment. He turned back toward the man who had finally gotten himself together. "Welcome to Potter Manor. May you find shelter and safety beneath our roof."

Their visitor bowed before the couple. "My thanks for your welcome. My name is Harry James Potter."

Charlus nodded to the man, releasing him from his bow. "I am Charlus Potter, Head of Potter. This is my wife, Dorea." Charlus shook the man's hand. Dorea then presented her own hand and their visitor lowered his head above it and their visitor gave the briefest of kisses.

In the Muggle world, it was becoming more polite to not actually kiss the woman's knuckles. In the wizarding world, however, it was still considered proper for a kiss to actually make a slight contact. Some families expected members to kiss the signet of the Head of the family – but the Potter family was not into creating subservience and had done away with the practice.

Charlus looked at their visitor approvingly. (He was very approving of proper respect for his wife.)

The man stood. Charlus smiled. "Come. Brunch is within the dining room. We shall eat and discuss your reasons for visiting."

Very soon, the three were seated around a table. There was a large amount of food of various types. Charlus looked at their visitor, "What would you like to drink?"

Harry considered that. "Fruit juice or pumpkin – whatever is easiest."

Charlus nodded. "Jolly!" Immediately, there was a 'pop' and a house elf stood within the room. "Whatever fruit juice is available for our guest."

Jolly nodded and then snapped his fingers. In front of Harry was now what appeared to be apple juice. Harry took a sip and said, "Thank you, Jolly."

Oddly, Jolly eeped and then said, "You welcome, Master," and then popped out.

Dorea's eyes squinted as she considered their guest. "May I ask?" she asked her husband.

Charlus, who also looked curious nodded.

Dorea addressed their guest. "Can you explain why our house elf calls you Master?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well … yes. I think so." When neither of the couple replied Harry continued. "Magical beings sense much more than most wizards. And where I come from … or perhaps I should say _when_ I come from … I am the Head of the Potter Family."

Charlus and Dorea looked at each other in shock. Charlus asked, "And when would than be?"

Harry sighed as he set down his spoon. "My name is Harry James Potter. I am also known as the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Won, Potter of Potter, Black of Black, Lord of Gryffindor by Primogeniture, Lord of Peverell by Primogeniture and Conquest, Lord of Slytherin by Conquest, Marek Ilumian – Fury of the Light, Master of Death. I was born 31 July 1980 to James Potter, Pureblood son of Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black, and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans, Muggleborn of the family Evans. I am godson to Sirius Orion Black III of the main Black line. I am known throughout a number of Universes as the Lone Traveler."

The couple looked upon their guest in shock. Finally, Dorea had processed enough to react to one fact. Hesitantly she said, "You're our grandson."

Harry nodded. "Or at least an alternate version of him. My father was born a few years later than this in my home Universe."

In that moment, Dorea felt an unbelievable release of the constant tension and regret that she had long felt after failing to give her husband an Heir. She stood up and, almost in a daze, moved around to stand in front of Harry, who had risen himself. She looked in his eyes directly and saw the truth of what he had said. Suddenly she began crying in joy as she threw her arms around him.

Charlus watched with deep joy as the hurt that his wife had long felt was drained upon meeting Harry. From what he gathered, it was unlikely that he was actually their grandson; but, he represented true hope that they would eventually have a son and Heir. With that he was more than satisfied.

After emotions were spent and the brunch was finished, Harry brought up the reason why he contacted the couple.

"When I arrived in this particular reality, I ran across a wizard cursing a muggle with an unforgivable. Having stopped him and gotten the Ministry to take care of catching him, I want to make sure his family is prevented from being harmed."

Dorea was a little surprised. "That's a decidedly odd attitude for most to take. Usually, one sees very little concern for the families of criminals."

Her tone was only curiosity and not disagreement; so Harry did not take offense. He gave a small smile. "One of the advantages I have is seeing different decisions play out. Here's what I know: If something is not done, a happy little baby girl will grow up to be one of the worst examples of humanity in any universe I've seen."

He sighed and looked off in thought. "My presence in any world is usually at a time and place where I can make a difference for the better." He looked back at his semi-grandparents. "I've seen universes where the Wizarding world couldn't be saved. I've seen where even versions of myself were unredeemable. I've helped paupers and kings, magicals and muggles, Gods and demons. I've even seen and worked for the Creator of us all. In all of these universes, the one unchanging fact is this: A little effort on anyone's part to increase the good can change the course of history. No one, save God himself, is beyond being saved or damned. A little work and a little gold and thousands can be saved."

Charlus and Dorea were entranced by their visitor's passion and certainty. Both felt they were in the presence of history itself. The two looked at each other and then back at him.

Charlus asked, "What would you have us do?" Harry could see that he had their full backing.

* * *

Ordford Umbridge was morose as he was retrieved from his holding cell. He was regretting his getting drunk and giving in the temptation. While he despised Muggles, he knew he didn't have the power to get away with it.

He was put into a conference room and the Auror that brought him knocked on the door and moved off to one side.

Into the room came another Auror and a Ministry official – the Director of the DMLE as a matter of fact. The man sat down.

"Mr. Umbridge. On 14 May, 1949, at 12:30 in the morning, you were stunned by another Wizard after the other wizard had witnessed you casting an Unforgivable on a muggle. The other wizard, a Mr. Harry Potter, immediately messaged the DMLE and two Aurors were dispatched. When they arrived, they found you stunned and Mr. Potter standing over you. The wand nearby was verified by the Ministry as yours. The last spell cast was the Cruciatus Curse. You were then brought by two Aurors to the Ministry and placed within custody." The wizard looked up from his notes. "Are these facts true to the best of your knowledge?"

Orford sighed. There was no getting out of it – he recognized the Potter name and it wasn't one that someone of his standing arsed around with. "Yes. I did it. I was too far into my cups after a disappointment when passed over for promotion for a Muggleborn and struck out against the Muggles."

The DMLE Director looked at him curiously. "Muggles? As in more than one?"

Orford cursed himself. He was entirely too stupid. "The two Muggles were also in their cups. First I cast a tripping hex at the one but the two laughed it off thinking it was the whisky."

"Ah." The DMLE Director made a few notes. He then looked up again. "You know the penalty for casting an Unforgivable?"

Orford snidely replied, "That's why their called Unforgivables, innit?"

The DMLE Director replied with some disapproval. "You'd do well not to be too objectionable. You've not got a good future. I could make it worse."

Orford nodded. "Sorry. Just thinking about what's coming."

The DMLE Director nodded. "Understandable." He sat back a small amount. "I've been approached by an upstanding member of the Wizengamot families on this matter and been asked to make a deal with you." Orford felt a small glimmer of hope and his face showed it. "You're for Azkaban and I can't change that." The hope died. "But we can take some steps so that your life is as unpleasant as it could be. Are you willing to listen?"

Orford considered that. Finally he nodded.

The DMLE Director nodded at the second Auror that had come in and the Auror moved out of the room. Very soon, the Auror returned leading another wizard and a goblin.

Orford was surprised. One didn't normally see goblins outside of Gringotts. Usually they only did that when dealing with rich folks. Then he saw the cut and type of robes the other wizard was wearing and he understood: This was one of the wealthier members of society.

The wizard sat down. The goblin was provided a chair but instead just stood back after taking out several parchment sheets.

"Mr. Umbridge. I am Charlus Potter, Head of the Potter family," the wizard said.

Orford was leery. "What do you want?"

Potter sighed. "What I want is for this never to have happened. But it has. My … the member of my family that saw you do what was done came to me to plead for assistance."

Orford was confused. "Huh? For me?"

Potter shook his head. "No. For your wife and children. You've put your family in dire straights. Harry did not want to see your wife and children suffer for a mistake made by you. One thing that can be said for the Potters: We are not indifferent to the suffering of innocents. I met with him and agreed to this. I have a question for you, first: Do you love your wife?"

Orford was surprised by the question. He considered it for a moment. "I suppose. Kind of. We got married right after the war. She needed a husband and I needed someone to continue the Umbridge line. We weren't smitten with each other, but we each provided a need." He paused. "Is that enough?"

Charlus nodded. "I can understand that. Many marriages are for such things and nothing should be said against it if both parties are agreeable. But now, you've got a daughter and an unborn child that need to be looked out for. And you can't do it."

Orford sighed himself and nodded. "Yeah. I was stupid."

Charlus nodded. "Yes. Harry, however, as many of our family would have, has requested the assistance of his Paterfamilias to ensure two innocent children are properly cared for and protected. And so, with the agreement of the DMLE, I am willing to make a deal with you. Are you interested?"

Orford nodded.

"Here's what I am willing to do: I will ensure that your wife obtains employment sufficient to ensure that she and your children can properly care for themselves. My wife, a woman of Noble pureblood birth and upbringing, will ensure that your children are taught the customs and traditions of the Magical world. She will also teach them that what you have done was a mistake on your part and that you, as a respectable pureblood, took responsibility as society demanded. She will not paint you as a Dark wizard in your children's eyes. We will not teach them bigotry – but we will ensure that they can live and work within society and have the bearing to succeed as far as their willingness takes them. If your wife cannot bring together the funds to take of their full Hogwarts education, the Potter family will step in to make up and shortfall, making them Potter scholars. We will make sure they are not penalized or shunned for mistakes not their own."

Orford was shocked. He knew the Potter name – everyone did. With such backing, his children would be far more able to enter the highest levels of society and the Ministry. And, perhaps most important in that particular moment, his children would not grow up to curse his name. "What do I have to do?"

"You will agree to the Director of the DMLE's offer. You will sign an agreement, witnessed by Gringotts in the person of my accounts manager Slipknife, to release all funds within your accounts to your wife, for the purpose of the welfare and future of your children. I know it isn't much, but I have been assured that you have already begun in saving the tuition for their education. We shall see that it is properly applied. You shall agree to an immediate release of your wife from your marriage so that she can find her own happiness. The caveat will be that either your daughter as eldest or, if your wife bears a son, your son, or both, will carry the Umbridge name to continue your line, regardless of whomever she might marry in the future." Charlus paused. "The war already took too many magical lines from our world. It would not do to see another lost." Charlus nodded at the DMLE Director.

The DMLE Director said, "If you agree, we will accept a guilty plea in front of a closed hearing rather than in front of the full Wizengamot, thereby keeping your name out of the papers as some Dark wizard. In recognition of your taking responsibility without reserve, you will be sentenced to minimum security rather than maximum. You'll still feel the dementors on occasion – but they won't be living outside your cell. Do we have a deal?"

Orford took only the briefest of moments to consider it before saying, "Yes. I'll agree to all of that."

It took a good portion of the next twenty minutes to review and sign all of the agreements. The goblin, Slipknife, witnessed the contracts having to do with money and family. Charlus witnessed the ones having to do with the Ministry and the DMLE.

Finally it was done. As Charlus and Slipknife moved to exit Orford called out, "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?"

Charlus paused and looked back. "I get the satisfaction of seeing two children grow up better than their predecessors. I get the pleasure of seeing a bit of gold and effort making a difference in the world. But mostly? I get to see Harry, a Potter whom I love with all my heart, look upon me with approval and respect."

Orford nodded. He could understand that motivation.

* * *

Ellen Umbridge nee Cracknell was shocked when Harry Potter returned and explained what had been done and agreed with on the behalf of her family. While she, in truth, did not love her soon-to-be ex-husband with all of her heart, she felt a deep respect for his final actions as regards the future.

If nothing else, a man who does the right thing even when under duress should be respected.

Ellen and Harry took a bus to the Leaky Cauldron. "When we get in there, I'll get Tom to give you the means to find it again without a wizard's help." Ellen nodded.

The two arrived during peak lunch time. The pub was full and Ellen was fascinated by all of the types of people she saw. Harry directed her over to the bar. He said, "We have to wait a moment – Tom tends to get run ragged when it's busy in here."

One of the customers at the bar called out, "Another ale!"

They heard the voice from the back, "Coming! Coming!" Very soon, Tom Mockenridge, long-time owner of the Leaky Cauldron, appeared from out of the back.

Harry waited patiently for him to finish. He glanced over to his companion, and then suddenly glanced back. Ellen was standing transfixed for some reason. He waved his hand over her face and she came out of it. "Sorry." She blushed. Harry was confused.

He shook his head and called out, "Tom! When you have a moment."

Tom looked over at Harry's voice, recognizing it. Suddenly, he accidentally moved his hand and the ale he was pouring missed the cup. The customer yelped. Tom looked back. "Sorry!" He quickly used to his wand to clean up the spill.

Tom came over and somewhat distractedly asked, "You need something?"

Harry nodded, wondering what in hell was wrong with the man. "Yeah. Mrs. Umbridge here needs to be keyed in – she's going to have kids going to Hogwarts."

A brief moment of disappointment flashed across his face. Harry actually didn't notice – but Ellen did. She volunteered. "Yes. I need to go to Gringotts to finalize my divorce." She thought she detected a small note of pleased surprise in the man's face.

He took out his wand and did something. She suddenly lost the small feeling of "urgency to leave" that she had felt subconsciously. She looked around and said, "I'm going to be looking for a job soon. You need a barmaid?"

Tom's smile was suddenly, intangibly, better. He glanced around and then back. "Yeah. I just might could use the help. It gets crazy and, well, it's just me … no wife or anything to help me out … so …"

Ellen was suddenly smiling brightly. "How about I come back after I finish my business at the bank and we can talk about it."

Tom nodded. "I'd like that."

Harry was shocked. In a million years he'd never imagined what he thought he was seeing as happening. He led Ellen to the back. He had a hard time catching her attention away from the proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron.

As the two walked down toward the tall white Bank building, Harry commented, "Well, I think I won't have to worry much longer about you landing on your feet." Ellen blushed.

* * *

It didn't take much time for the paperwork to be completed at Gringotts. Ellen was present, as were Harry, Charlus, Dorea, and Slipknife – who agreed to take over managing and investing the Umbridge account.

Finally, Charlus sat back and said, "Okay, young lady. Now, we should probably go elsewhere so we can discuss seeing what we can do about your getting a job."

Harry chuckled. Charlus and Dorea looked over curiously. Harry said, "She's already got a job. Likely for life."

"What do you mean?" Charlus asked.

"The newly recreated Ms. Cracknell here met Tom down at the Cauldron when business was particularly hectic. She asked if he needed some help. He agreed. Of course, the googly eyes they were making at each other weren't that well-hidden."

Ellen blushed. "I don't know what it is. When I saw him … he's just so _Handsome_!" She giggled a little bit.

Harry stood. "We'd probably better leave Gringotts. I'm sure Slipknife here has no interest in human mating rituals."

Slipknife nodded in amusement. "I'd prefer to deal with humans' gold .. and not other matters."

As the four walked back toward the Cauldron Harry commented to Charlus quietly (Ellen wasn't paying attention – she seemed distracted), "I'm kind of happy to see it, actually. Tom and his family have helped me in multiple universes – since I started this Traveling bit, I've always had a place to go."

The couple was curious. Dorea asked, "How does it work?" She was just as quiet as the two men.

"One of my visits was at the beginning of the Cauldron. I helped negotiate the deal which made it neutral and sacrosanct as the entrance to Diagon Alley. In exchange, they've pledged to always give me help whenever I showed up. A simple passphrase and I have a bed and meals as needed."

Both of the Potters were surprised at hearing this.

When the group entered the pub, it was obvious that the rush was over. There were still several customers, but it had thinned out. Harry saw Tom – who still had somewhat of a goofy smile. He called out, "Tom! I brought your future barmaid back." Tom looked over and his face lit up even more as he saw Ellen.

Harry felt the call.

He turned to Charlus and Dorea. "Well, I think I'm going to be moving on soon."

Dorea and Charlus looked a little sad, but accepting. "Well, I hope you visit again sometime," Charlus said. Dorea moved to embrace him.

Harry chuckled and said, "Well, it all goes well, you should see me again – or a reasonable facsimile – in, oh, thirty years or so." The couple smiled.

Several people became interested in the small drama happening. Harry turned to Ellen and Tom, who had walked over, "I wish you two a happy future. Somehow, I don't think it will be all that hard for you to find." The two blushed.

Harry started turning and then paused. "By the way you two," he addressed his grandparents.

Charlus said, "What is it?"

Harry grinned as he said, "I should probably warn you. You two had better stay in pretty decent shape. You kid's going to be somewhat hard to keep up with. He'll get the Potter Pranking trait in full. Just to let you know." Harry chuckled as he turned and moved off.

The Leaky Cauldron was witness to a sight out of legend. They all witnessed a wizard compress down to a ball of light and move off. Phoenix song could be heard in the background, sounding remarkably like "An Ode to Joy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet no one saw that coming.
> 
> In canon, Umbridge's younger brother was a squib and so was treated poorly, as was the man's muggle wife. They left the wizarding world and never were heard from again. In one story I've read (I dont remember which), squibs were born when the pregnant mother experienced trauma during pregnancy. I could just imagine Orford doing something beastly in the mood he was in before he was caught. Therefore - the future is changed in that respect.


	3. Dolores Umbridge Takes the Hogwarts Express

Dolores (Dee) Umbridge-Mockenridge was nervous, excited, and sad all at once. She was about to board the Hogwarts express for her first year. She was excited to go to Hogwarts, she was nervous about how she would fit in, and she was sad to go to Hogwarts and miss out on spending time with her just-younger brother Charlus (Charlie) Umbridge; her youngest brother, Harold (Harry) Mockenridge; and her god-brother, James (Jamie) Potter.

She had been very happy that her birthday was just after the September 1st cutoff. If she was only a month and half older, she would have missed the birth of James. Dorea Potter had become her godmother when she was a baby and her godfather had become Tom, her mother's husband. They had another son together, Harry. He was four.

Dolores smiled as she did the math. There would be at least one of them in Hogwarts for at least the next 11 years. Her brother would be a first year when she started her second, her other brother would be a first-year when she was a seventh-year, and James would be a first-year when Harry was a fourth-year.

She had grown up knowing that Tom was not her original father. Her father had done something awful when she was a baby because he had been drunk. He had, she had been taught, owned up to it and accepted his punishment.

This was one reason she didn't like to see wizards who drank too much – ironic as that was with what her Mum and Dad (as she called Tom) did for a living.

The five-minute warning sounded and she collected herself. She turned to say goodbye to everyone who had come to see her off. Charlie was a bit sad, but promised to watch out for the younger ones. Harry was crying, but she promised to write letters and that she'd be back for Yule. Jamie was fussy but under control. Charlus and Dorea were both affectionately formal (her Godmother and her husband were of Noble birth and had to maintain "decorum") as the said their goodbyes. Mum and Dad had gotten someone to watch the Cualdron so that they could see her off. Uncle Charlus had provided the portkey (her Mum couldn't come in through the barrier, being warded against Muggles). Both were teary-eyed as they saw her finally enter the Hogwarts express. They waved to her as she almost hung out the window as the train pulled away.

She heard the snatches of the argument that the adults had been having since she got her letter.

Aunt Dorea called out, "Do well in Slytherin!"

Uncle Charlus called out, "No! Gryffindor!"

Dad laughed and yelled, "Forget them! See you in Hufflepuff!"

She just shook her head and laughed as she waved. Each one of them had tried to convince her to go for their own houses. She smiled as she decided that she'd hope for Ravenclaw so as not to upset any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this planning on taking it in a very unusual direction. I also wanted to see if I could explain how a Pureblood Supremacist might marry a "Muggle" - which is canon as far as Dolores Umbridge's history/her parents. Check out the Potter Wiki if you don't believe me.


End file.
